


Change Who I Am (For the Good of the Galaxy): A Kylo Ren Oneshot

by oheycallmek



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Conflicted Kylo Ren, Emotional Hurt, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Girl Saves Boy, Good versus Evil, Internal Conflict, Interrogation, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren Redemption, Kylo Ren is a Mess, Love/Hate, Mild Hurt/Comfort, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, POV Female Character, Prince Ben Solo, Reader-Insert, Redeemed Ben Solo, Self-Indulgent, Soft Ben Solo, Soft Kylo Ren, Star-crossed, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Tension, That's Not How The Force Works, Trust Issues, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oheycallmek/pseuds/oheycallmek
Summary: A planet destroyed, its last survivor taken in a ship of the First Order, and a hidden ability to change the most powerful man in the galaxy.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Change Who I Am (For the Good of the Galaxy): A Kylo Ren Oneshot

I awoke unprepared.

The mindless hum of the generators sounded as I slowly began to regain conciousness. The pain that rung around my temples was seering as I opened my eyes to the darkness of the room. I looked around for any sign of life...none. It was then that I noticed my wrists and ankles, each weighed down by cold metalic cuffs coming out of the wall. I shifted my body, the metal gently shuttering as I attempted to find an escape to no avail. Where was I? And _why_...?

"Hello...?" I croaked out, my voice much smaller than intended.

Not that anyone could've heard me in this soundproof-seeming room. The last I could recall, I was trecking around the deep forests of some woodland planet, in search of a new. I was a scavenger with no true place of settlement, so travel on foot was frequent.

In an instant, I was torn away from my thoughts as the door lifted with a hiss and a tall figure shrouded in shadows made its way into the room.

It was the figure I had only ever heard of in stories. A tragically tortured soul, a young man donning an undeniably prominent mask. Kylo Ren, or the Supreme Leader, as he seemed to prefer. So many had known of him, but very few had been brought face to face with the man.

"You're awake." He noted simply, the electronic cadence of his voice soaking into the walls, tearing me away from my own mind for just a moment.

"Where am I?" I asked, voice hitching as I was addressed.

The man tiptoed, keeping his movements meticulous, and they would've been if it hadn't been for the pounding of his shoes. He took a knee and peered up at me from behind his mask.

"We aimed for a Rebel target not far from where you were located, but there was a missfire in our trajectory and your home planet just so happened to be in our way. We scowered the area for signs of life, for citizens to interrogate about the fleet nearby, but all signs came up negative...all accept one."

As he said the words, they floated in one ear and out the other. He came closer, boots clunking a slow and steady beat against the floor of the ship. It was then that I realised how tall his stature was in drastic comparison to mine.

"A scavenger girl...alone in the woods...barely conscious, but still very much alive. It seemed you had taken a blow to the head."

I winced ever so slightly, a heavy pressure in my skull making itself known to me as he said that.

"Something about you...it drew me in. Your body needed to be salvaged. Your state recovered. Now you're here, upon a ship of the First Order."

Each sentence he spoke made it seem as though this had happened before, as if he frequently found himself in the company of lost souls.

"I-...I was the last of them...? I asked, tilting my head in innocent confusion.

"Yes." He stated, his voice strong, "Now what do you know about the fleet?"

I shook my head gently, "Nothing at all, sir. I hadn't lived there for too long before this. I don't even know my place of birth, so I'd hardly call that planet home. From the moment I was aware enough to walk, I hopped from location to location."

Kylo held a tight fist as I spoke, insiting a slight sense of fear that I might say something to set him off.

"You... _saved_ me...why?" I asked, my eyebrows curling in confusion, a pitfall forming in my stomach as the words trickled out.

He reached to the back of his neck and unlatched his helmet. The machinery sounded dramatically as he hoisted it off of his shoulders. It was the first time I had even considered the fact that there was a person behind that cloaked apparition.

His eyes were glossy, deepset, and careworn. His hair fell in darkened waves down his cheekbones. His breathing was steady, chest rising and falling with an ease I hadn't noticed before. I found myself mimicking it as I stared straight in his direction.

"I wanted to bring you in...to question your motives. To see if you'd be any use to me. An ally, maybe." His voice, despite not being funneled through a machine, was still just as deep, dark, and melodic as I could've imagined it.

"I trust that, being a scavenger, you have no ties to anyone." He noted, practically demanding my allegiance.

As I looked up and into his eyes, a spark ensued and his pupils dilated into wide, round spheres. In an instant, I felt something strange. It was wild, yet unmistakable. Feelings of innocence, fear, and... _conflict?_

Kylo shot a quick step back, the air he had compiled escaping his chest like a dramatic gust of wind. The rapid motion caused me to flinch, but I attempted to remain as composed as possible, given my current state.

"What-...what did you just do...?" He rattled off, lips quivering as he spoke.

I was unable to distinguish between anger and fear in his voice. I swallowed down the lump that was quick to form in my throat and shook my head from left to right, "I-...I don't know what you mean, sir...I-"

In an instant, he threw his left hand up, curling his fingers, an imaginary energy bouncing between them. I winced my brow in confusion as he tightened the expression on his face. A heavy growl escaped him and I bit down on the tender skin of my lip, practically drawing blood. The fear of being around a man said to have such immense power suddenly hit me all at once. After a short moment, he recoiled, staring into his open palm as if it betrayed him.

"That's...impossible..." He murmured, lips barely parting as he spoke.

My body sank straight into my shoes as he looked up back up at me, his stride quickened and panicked.

"What do you know about The Force?" He questioned, his voice hard and demanding of answers.

The Force, to me, was nothing but a myth. Stories I heard in market places, younglings playing games to ignore their responsibilities.

It was fake. All of it.

Kylo pressed a button on the side of the wall with a gloved finger. The bounds around my wrists and ankles unlatched with a click, a cool sweat instantly greeting my skin. I clasped a hand around my forearm, wringing it out gently as my eyes fell to the floor. He circled me like a predator, eyeing my body up and down as I struggled to find the proper response.

"I know nothing, sir...only stories...legends...things that couldn't possibly be true."

"You must be lying." He noted quickly, without even giving it a second thought, anger clearly rising.

My head tilted to the side as I questioned his remark.

"Whatever it is, they say you possess it...like the stories of...of _Vader_..."

He stood cold for a moment, pounding hard against the wall. The sound echoed and hit me like a train, water draining from my tongue.

"Remove the man's name from your mouth!"

Once again, his hand shot up in attempt to call upon an energy sorce that was refusing to come to him.

"Damn it all!" He screamed, forging his way to me and using both hands to press my body against the surface. His nails dug sharp into my shoulder, blunt fingers finding their way to my collarbone.

Fear was ever present now.

"You are to tell me what you know! I will not stand for this incompetence!"

I held my breath as I spoke, as if the mere sound of it would cause him to hurl his body in my direction.

"Sir...I-...I truly don't know..."

"You don't understand what I see. I sense something in you...something raw...and _real_...an energy stronger than even that of The Force." He was pacing now, the swing of his cloak brushing gently passed me, "I knew there had to be a reason for my bringing you in..."

I wasn't sure what any of this meant, or what it would mean for me, but a cold sweat formed on my forehead as he raced back and forth, speaking only to himself.

"I'll see to it that something is done about you." He hissed, but between his teeth, I could sense hesitation in his words.

I looked at him with a blank expression, suddenly relaxing under the weight of his presence, "You know...you're much different than they make you seem..."

Kylo looked up, the silence in the room frozen in time as he waited for me to continue.

"You introduced yourself, a shadow in the dark, but upon seeing your face...what lies beyond the mask..." I slowly removed my back from the wall, keeping my steps even and courteous, "You're nothing but a young man."

I don't know what it was about seeing the face before me change, but I felt something deep inside me stir when it did. His expression softened, as if dramatically affected by my words. As if they dug nails deep into his very core, scratching into the surface of his darkened exterior. I could almost feel the muscles in his back relax under my stare, his heart slowing its pace.

In an instant, it all flitted back, eyes now red and steaming with rage. Whatever mask he had worn before, he had greatly betrayed. He hurled forward, my life flashing before me as I was quick to escape his momentum. My shoes squeaked loudly as I flung my body onto the floor beside him, hands breaking my fall in an instant. A strong hand came to punch through the area where I once stood, creating a wicked indentation in the process. The loud thud of broken metal sounded and I could've sworn I heard the breaking of bones.

"Gods!" Kylo yelled, yanking his arm back just as quickly as he had shot it out.

His body grew limp and he fell to his knees, craddling his arm as if it could shatter. He was agonized from the punch, tears welling at the brims of his eyes as he continued to scream curses into the air.

I gawked, unable to move, unable to think. Had I been in his way, he could've cracked open my skull. As he bowed his head in clear disappointment of his failed attempt to rid himself of me, something strange in me once again ignited and I could no longer conceal it.

I slowly crawled over to him, my mind trying desperately to stop my body from committing an act that could very well get me killed. The man was now lost in his own world, paying me no mind. I reached a shaking hand forward, keeping my movement easy until my fingers slowly graced the skin of his face. His reaction, as surprising as it was, was not one of fury. He looked up at me, our eyes once again locking into place.

He was warm and real, living and breathing before me. I could see the rapid beating of his heart, strong against his throat. My thumb grazed it slightly, taking in every pulse to prove to me that he was alive. He exhaled at my touch, and I could've sworn I felt him lean into it, his hair softly feathering my fingers.

Without warning, his good hand came to meet mine, cupping gently, the leather of his glove greeting my skin. In that moment, I could sense a switch in reality. The fear deep inside this man could be felt with a single touch, the conflict screaming to be resolved. I saw the very past in his tired eyes. It became understandable to me as to why he was so elusive. It was clearer than ever that this man had no one to turn to, no one to keep his head above water. He was more than the mask. More than the cloak. More than the stories. He wasn't evil.

He was human.

"Your hand...it's broken..." I noted, dumbfoundedly.

He nodded sheepishly as the pain caused his chest to heave.

I reached down and grabbed a tender hold of his other arm, hoisting it up and removing his glove. He hissed, craning his neck back as I preformed the action. The skin around his knuckles was already turned purple, blood pooling in the gaps between his fingers. I drew gentle circles around the veins in his hand, admiring them. Behind the bruising, the muscles and tendons rippled so beautifully as he mustered whatever strength he had left to squeeze the tips of my fingers, a welcomed gesture. I doubted that anyone in the universe had ever seen his hands without his gloves.

"Who-...who are you...?" He asked suddenly, tears threatening to fall as his voice wavered.

I shook my head and bit down on my bottom lip, "I'm sure I was given a birth name, but I...I don't remember my parents..."

No response.

"Sir, if I may..."

He continued to stare.

"You've gone to lengths to ask who I am and where I come from...but you haven't properly introduced yourself to me."

He shook his head, hanging it low.

"... _Kylo Ren_."

He winced ever so slightly, the words that fell from my lips a trigger to him.

"A given name." He quickly noted.

The silence that followed seemed as though the man before me had simply forgotten who he was, his history of villainy completely erased. He lifted his head, good hand coming to meet the side of my face.

"Believe me when I say that I don't know who you are...or what you've done to me..." He began, thumb lining my jaw as he marveled, eyes like stars.

"Yes...?" I responded, my voice barely boarderlining a whisper.

"But please...in our privacy and ONLY that..." He started, breath shaking in waves as a single tear slid passed the birth mark on his cheek.

"Sir...?" I voiced.

"Ben. Call me Ben."

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try something different! I've been REALLY into Kylo Ren content lately and with the way RoS ended, I know there's been a demand for it. I might continue writing oneshots because they seem to come easier to me than a full-length story, but we'll see! Hope you enjoyed!  
> \- K xx


End file.
